budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudazai I
Kudazai meaning Chill in Japanese is a Minor Villian in Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas, but later leads up to a bigger role in Roleplays ahead of this. Overview Inspiration of Creation Kudazai was created after the end of Sarazai in the start of the Budokai Sagas storyline of this time. He was made to be Sarazai's brother and out for revenge. Appearance Kudazai, brother of Sarazai and indeed a powerful being in his family. Being of a royal family, Kudazai will wear Armour of his family with their emblem on the left shoulder plate. With piercing red eyes and dark purple skin, Kudazai would without a doubt be one of the most easiest beings to find in a crowd of humans, let alone the fact he's a changelling Attitude Calm, but can be easily angered in heat of battle. Though in a battle against a Saiyan however, Kudazai is more determined to end their reign of terror once and for all. History Born of a royal bloodline and the oldest of the siblings, Kudazai was considered the most talented and powerful of their family. But this proved to be wrong after Sarazai claimed his fourth form, from this Sarazai was the one issued to take down the saiyans on planet earth, after their failed attempt on Planet Vegeta. Kudazai; irritated and annoyed at his brothers success to his failure, Kudazai started to shift from planet to planet, destroying countless foes that stood in his way, until something of utter interest caught his attention. "Lord Kudazai, we have had word that Lord Sarazai was killed in battle by what appears to be the Legendary Super Saiyan." Surprised and utterly angered at the fact that a mere monkey was able to take down the all powerful Sarazai. Kudazai spent the next few months observing Sayain activity on the Planet Varuni, disguising himself as one of the Dahl soldiers and well hidden he was, never suspected of being a traitor or spy. Once word was spread that the Saiyans Cloud and Baston were from earth, Kudazai decided to take a little trip to earth himself, with his army of over a hundred soldiers to see if the stories about his brother were true. This came to a surprise that the stories were true, and with it Kudazai resorted to gathering as much fighters against the earth warriors as possible. He succeeded in finding the warriors he needed, A Namekian called Kyuuri controlled by a strange creature by the name Onijin with a Bulky Brute known as Razuya. However as time passed, Kudazai went into hiding to draw out his hidden power. Time skip Arc Four years passed and Kudazai gained the power he desired, going straight to his true form and with it was challenged by Baston. Baston however had the upper hand and defeated Kudazai in battle. But long b efore this Kudazai fought Cloud and Nel, resorting to ripping his own arm off to free himself from Nel's deathly grasp. It was there and then that arm allowed Kudazai to ressurect himself through his regeneration, challenging Baston again and defeating him in battle. Kudazai would later meet his end at the hands of Cloud and his Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Nel and Cloud Saga Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Changelings